Chemists and technologists are occasionally required to transport volumetric and erlenmeyer flasks which are filled with samples from one area to another area, or from one floor to another floor within a building. Most often, where a plurality of such flasks are required to be transported, the chemists and technologists utilize well known prior art rolling laboratory carts. One disadvantage of using laboratory carts for the transportation of flasks is that the samples can be subjected to severe shaking which can cause spillage as a result of such laboratory carts passing over rough floors, etc. This problem is particularly acute when the chemist or technologist attempts to roll the laboratory cart off of an elevator which is not precisely level with the building floor.